Make your own destiny
by bubble95
Summary: Mary has a younger sister who is less favoured by their mother than Mary. Youngest Scottish princess arrives in France with grave news about English invading Scotland but no one at the court knows that she brought not only the news of attack with her she also has many secrets which don't stay hidden for long. At the moment slightly AU (This might change in the future)


**Update **28 November 2013 first chapter was checked by my beta.

**A.N.: First, it looks like my story will be focused on OC/Sebastian more than on other characters. I plan to include Mary/Francis too but not in such a detail as the relationship between Sebastian and Allannah. Second, this is my first real story and I am still learning so I would appreciate any advice you can give me. Third: I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** don't own Reign and I never will

**Chapter one: The return**

Princess Allannah Madelyn Stuart was riding a horse to French court. She was tired and pale from the journey and she was sure her hair looked like one big mess, but she couldn't care less. All that was on her mind was to get help for Scottish border because the English soldiers had marched into Scotland and threatened the well-being of her country.

Wind was carrying her long dark auburn red hair and making her slender fingers freeze while she was holding horse's rein. Her back was stiff and her leg muscles hurt from the long ride but she knew it wasn't far now. Once she rode pass the forest she saw a narrow path leading in, and somehow knew that if she takes it she will be at the castle much faster that going on the King's road.

She turned her white horse to the forest and speed up her tempo. The longer she needed to get to castle, the more of her people died. As she was passed trees she could feel a presence behind her, something unpleasant and dark. With a hit of panic she turned around while she kept moving forward, but she couldn't see anything else than road and through the fog. She shrugged the feeling off and urged her horse to move faster.

Then something snapped in the forest and her horse panicked. Allannah cursed and tried to calm him down but with no success. he got on his back legs and threw his rider off. Princess Allannah landed on her back with such force her vision blurred and her breath was gone for few painful moments.

Once she was able to get on her feet her horse was long gone and she was alone in the creepy looking forest.

"Great just great" she muttered unhappily "And you wonder why mother chose Mary for Scotland's queen and not you!"

Allannah dusted her cape and pulled off its hood. There was no point in having it up anymore because the cold from the wind was gone. Her red hair fell down her back now that it was free and earned a grunt from Allannah then she sighed and started walking forward muttering to herself.

"It is a good thing I decided to wear trousers and not a dress…" she stopped in the middle of a sentence because she spotted someone standing on the road up ahead. He was dressed in hunting clothes and his blue eyes started directly at Allannah. He seemed familiar to her but she couldn't exactly place him anywhere. For few moments they gazed at each other and then it hit her who he was. Sebastian…

"Bash?" she asked uncertainty. He raised his eyebrow looking surprised that she knew his nickname.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long has it?"

"I am pretty sure I don't trust women wearing trousers" he smiled, and then added "And there hasn't been many redheads in my life so I will go with Allannah?"

"The one and only" she replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here alone… and without a horse or carriage?"

"Oh you know, I am taking a stroll" she said with serious voice and then added "But I think I might have gotten lost… do you know a way back to Scotland?"

He laughed and Allannah stepped forward and hugged her childhood friend. Once they pulled apart she admitted,

"It is good to see you again Sebastian"

He rolled his eyes and said,

"I wish I could said the same because now you will keep irritating me with not wanting to call me by Bash"

"You will live" she reassured him and then added with more worried tone "But first I have to find my older sister"

He sensed that something wasn't right,

"What is wrong?"

"It is Scotland. I wish I had the time to explain but I really need to speak with Mary. It is a matter of life and death"

"Of course" he nodded "Come on let's go. We have a good 30 min walk before we reach the castle and you can explain along the way"

She nodded and as they walked to castle Allannah explained everything that happened to Bash. She felt happy to see him again. They were good friends as kids, but she had a feeling Bash always liked Mary more. Sometimes it bothered her but she tried to ignore the feeling.

-AMS-

"Allannah?" Mary asked when she saw her little sister. Allannah hurried forward leaving Bash behind and threw her arms around Mary's neck. Bash waited at respectable distance and shrugged when Mary sent him questioning look.

"Not that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Mary asked her sister and pulled away from her. She looked in Allannah's icy blue eyes.

"I bring grave news" Allannah whispered to her two year older sister "England attacked Scotland, well not yet exactly- but they sent their soldiers there"

"What?!" Mary cried startled "How many?"

"Too many for our forces to drive them back"

"I shall speak with the King immediately." Mary promised and then studied Allannah "You've changed since I last saw you"

Allannah rolled her eyes and then shrugged,

"I grew up"

Mary smiled and then took her sisters hand and said,

"I promise we will catch up later but right now I have to go and see the King" then she looked at Bash and added "Can you take her to my chambers and make her dress something more… descent"

"You can count on me, your Majesty" Bash nodded. When Mary was gone he pointed with his hand to the left hallway and said,

"After you, my lady"

Allannah sent him a dirty look because she knew he remembered that she hated to be called my lady by those she considered her friends. Rising her chin high she walked in direction he pointed. When they reached Mary's chambers he opened the door and let her through. Allannah huffed,

"You don't have to hold every door for me, I am not some fragile little thing made out of glass."

"Still huffy I see" he commented and closed the doors behind his back. Then he turned around and studied her with his bright blue eyes "I see that Mary was right. You did change"

"Of course I did and so have you and I imagine Francis did as well"

Bash ignored her objection and walked over to Mary's wardrobe. Allannah scowled and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for something you can wear"

"Forget it. I am not taking these trousers off as long as I can. There are not so many opportunities for me to wear one of these"

Bash snorted and blindly pulled out one of Mary's dress and then handed it to Allannah who narrowed her eyes at him,

"If you insist but I can find my own underwear thank you very much"

He raised his hands in gesture of surrender,

"I didn't imply that you can't"

"Of course you didn't" she said and snatched the dress from him. Then she selected a corset and underdress from Mary's wardrobe and disappear behind the changing screen "No peeking"

"I wouldn't dare" he said seriously. Allannah's lips curved in a smile when she quickly pulled off her dirty clothes and dropped them on the floor. She stopped when her eyes spotted her saddle-sore legs. She gently brushed over them with her fingers and cursed herself for losing her horse because all her medicine was in the saddle bags.

With some struggle she got into under dress and corset then she realized that she will need help tying it.

"Umm… Sebastian?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Can you help me with something?" she tried to not to blush.

"What is it that you need help with, my lady?"

"Ugh. Would you stop with my lady thing?"

"Only when you stop calling me Sebastian"

Allannah snorted and then gave in,

"All right I will stop but you have to stop too. Now come here and help me with this torture device that people call corset"

She heard him approach and moments later he joined her behind the screen looking very smug. Allannah turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder so her back was completely exposed.

"Can you tie the laces, please" she broke the silence. He didn't answer but she felt his fingers gently brushing over her skin before he grabbed the lace. With few quick moves he tied her corset perfectly. Allannah smiled once she turned around and looked him in his eyes,

"Thank you, Se… Bash"

"You are welcome Alli"

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and shooed him away with a hand gesture saying,

"Now get back so that I can finish dressing up"

"All right, all right" he said and then quickly walked back on his previous place. With mock hurt he added "Women are so grateful these days"

"I did say thank you" she reminded him pulling Mary's dress over her head and stepping in a pair of her shoes.

"Mmhmmm… sure you did"

"I did" she repeated "You must be getting old if you don't remember"

Then she straightened the dress and walked back in the room with displeasure written on her face. She sat down on Mary's couch and gestured him to join her. When they were both comfortably sitting on the sofa she asked,

"So how have you been over these years?"

"Actually nothing much happened. Everything stayed almost the same…. well at least until Mary showed up again, and now that you are here I imagine things will get even worse"

"Oh, I can't be that bad" she pouted "But I would love a chance to spar with you again"

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"Why not? I am not a queen and probably never will be. I have so little restrictions and the best thing is that no one is forcing me to do anything, not even mother. Sometimes I feel sorry for Mary, she has the worst of it. So what do you say? It'll be fun, I've learned so much new stuff"

She looked at him with big pleading eyes and saw him crack.

"All right but only once"

Her face fell a bit but then she brightened up,

"I guess is still better than not at all"

Bash glanced over her hands and observed,

"I see that you are still a free spirit?"

"Yep. Mother wants to marry Mary off first, that's what she says anyway, but I know that she knows I am not much of use to her because of my reputation"

"Really? And what kind of reputation would that be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A cold hearted bitch" she answered simply, then they both broke out laughing and Bash barely managed to choke out,

"Oh… she doesn't know how right she is"

"Hey" Allannah complained and playfully hit him on his shoulder "You are supposed to be on my side not theirs"

"I am sorry" he apologized "I couldn't help myself"

"You never can" she added, but when she started to continue Mary stormed in and the look on her face told Allannah that the meeting did not go well. She stood up and hurried towards her sister, "Mary what did the King say?"

"He won't help" Mary exclaimed her eyes were narrowed "and neither will Francis. I don't know what to do!"

Allannah closed her eyes because she feared that this might happen. when she opened them again she asked,

"Mother sent you here to marry Francis, why aren't you two married yet? Or at least set a date?"

"Allannah!" Mary scolded quickly glancing over to Bash who tried to look like he wasn't listening "It is not that simple"

"Oh no, but it is. I don't understand why the King of France hasn't set a date yet. You are not their puppet or their backup plan"

Mary dropped herself on a chair and sighed,

"I am afraid that you are right. Scotland needs France, they are our strongest allay not the other way around. I am a Queen with a whole country hanging around her neck."

"England doesn't care. I think they realize that France is not going to help… We have to figurate something out because if we don't then there won't be Scotland to return too"

"I will find the solution" Mary promised with tired voice. Allannah's heart ached and she stepped towards her sister and stroked her back reassuringly,

"I know you will and I will help I promise"

"Thank you" Mary smiled and then continued "But would you two mind leaving me alone for some time. I need to think"

"Of course" Allannah agreed and Bash nodded. Together they left Mary's chambers and once they were on the hallway Allannah turned towards Bash and asked,

"What on the world is going on here?"

"My father is playing politics" he explained quietly and when he saw she was about to yell he hurried "Not here… it is not wise to discuss important matters in the open. Walls have ears and eyes"

Then he gestured her to follow him. He led her back outside to the place where they used to play as children. Allannah looked around and realized that little had changed. The stone wall was still there and so was a little clearing where they used to play or spar.

"I often train here by myself" he confessed "It is more quiet and private"

"We used to spent hours here" Allannah remembered and then looked at Bash "Can you please tell me what is really going on? You know I don't like to be kept in dark"

He nodded and sat down on the short stone wall. Allannah joined him because she had a feeling this would be a long story. Sebastian summoned up everything that had happened since Mary arrived. He didn't leave anything out and Allannah didn't interrupt him she only nodded in agreement or shook her head when she disagreed. When Bash was finished Allannah said,

"So basically the King is using Mary as a last resort. He doesn't need her at the moment but when situation gets worse for France he will use Mary without a shame"

"Yeah, something like that"

"What does Francis says?"

"Honestly I have no idea but you know him" Bash answered reluctantly. Allannah sighed and crossed her arms,

"I am not sure how I feel about this situation, but I certainly don't like that some people want to use my sister and country, but it is not my place to judge. It is up to Mary and if she is happy with the engagement, who I am to change things for her?"

Bash studied her face carefully and realized that she was telling the truth. Ever since she got here he was growing more confused by seconds that passed by and just by looking at her, he knew that a lot of things will change around here. He smiled when her icy blue eyes focused back on him and she said,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am only noting how different you and Mary are"

"I hope that is not a bad thing" Allannah said reluctantly. She was always a bit less confidant when it came to Mary.

"It is not a bad thing" he reassured her "Can you imagine how boring the world would be if we were all the same?"

"That would be horrible" she agreed and jumped off the wall. She walked to the middle of the small training field and then looked over her shoulder "So, what do you say about a sparring match?"

"Now?"

"Yep" she grinned.

"But you don't have a weapon" he pointed out when he joined her in the middle. Allannah smiled mysteriously and from nowhere pulled out two beautifully made daggers. Bash raised his eyebrow and said "Where the hell did those come from…you know what? Scratch that I think I don't want to know"

Allannah grinned and replied,

"So same rules as always, no letting someone win just because they are a girl and the one who is down first loses"

Bash nodded in agreement and drew his sword then he faced Allannah. They stood a few feet apart from each other and never looked away from their target. Allannah studied his every move and she was ready when he launched himself towards her. She gracefully jumped away the last second and struck towards his exposed hip.

He was skilled swordsman so he parried her strike and hit back immediately after. This time she could hardly dodge it by bending down. Their weapons crossed each other numerous times before Allannah managed to do a flip back and land on one knee. She looked up at Bash, who didn't hesitate. He advanced quickly and never eased the rhythm of the fight.

And it paid off for him. He caught her off guard and tripped her when she was standing only on one leg. For the second time that day she hit the ground hard and grunted unhappily. He grinned at her but his victory was short lived because she warped her legs around his ankles and tripped him. Now they were both lying on the ground out of breath and completely soaked with sweat and dirt.

"Mary is going to kill me" Allannah said with few short breaths "I've ruined her dress completely"

"Where did all your stuff go?" Bash asked and turned his head around so he could see her face. Allannah sighed and explained,

"My horse took off with all my clothes and other things. He must be somewhere in the woods"

"I can go and find him later" Bash offered. Allannah smiled and shook her head,

"You don't need to trouble yourself with it. I will find him on my own. And once he hears my whistle, he will probably come back on his own"

Bash lifted off the ground with wide eyes and said,

"Promise me you won't go into the forest alone. Today you were lucky that I found you"

"Why? It is just a forest"

"No you don't understand. This place is dangerous, and the last person who went in there was used in a pagan ritual. They bleed him dry as some sort of sacrifice"

She opened her mouth in surprise and then frowned,

"Then I won't let you in alone as well. They can get to you, too"

He shook his head,

"They leave me alone. My mother thought me some of their language, and we have no quarrel. They have always let me be"

"All right" she nodded feeling a bit relived "But that means we are going to look for him together and soon because all Mary's dresses are a bit too tight and… expensive for me to wear"

Bash laughed softly and then stood up. Once he was standing he offered one hand to Allannah and helped her get up.

"Thank you" she said and brushed off the dirt and grass from her dress "We must repeat this soon"

"Well seeing that you got way better I agree. I would like to know how much you learned over the years"

"I think you will be surprised" she grinned "I would love to spent more time with you, but I must really find Mary and see if she came up with something"

"Of course" he nodded "I understand. We will see each other later then"

They both went in different direction Allannah went back to Mary's chambers. She hoped that Mary was still there but her hopes weren't …. Instead of Mary she found Lola who was humming under her breath and carrying Mary's dresses around.

"Lola!" Allannah called. The lady in wanting turned around and dropped the dresses she had in her arms and cried,

"Allannah? What are you doing here?"

Allannah smiled and hugged Lola tightly,

"What is with you people, everyone asks me what I am doing here. But I think you already know. Scotland was invaded by England"

Lola nodded with sad expression,

"Yes I know, Mary told me just before she rode off with Tomas"

"Who is Tomas?"

"Oh, he is a prince of Portugal. Mary mentioned that his country might help Scotland, don't ask me how, but she said it is a possibility"

Allannah nodded in agreement,

"If she can get help from Portugal it would be wonderful, because things back home are terrible"

"Tell me about it" Lola pleaded and Allannah told her all about what she had missed over the months she was with Mary. When she was close to finishing Mary came back looking confused and scared? Lola saw that Mary and Allannah needed some time for themselves so she excused herself and left the sisters alone to talk.

"Mary, what happened?" Allannah asked. Mary turned towards her and frowned over the state of her dress, but otherwise she didn't comment on it.

"Tomas proposed to me and said if I accept, he will help Scotland"

"What?"

"Yes. And the thing is he is an heir to the throne" Mary looked completely devastated. Allannah took her hand into hers and squeezed it gently,

"What did you say to him?"

"That I will think about it" Mary answered quietly "Because then I will be exchanging a man that I … admire, for a man I barely know"

Allannah raised her eyebrow and guessed,

"You are not completely sure if letting Francis go is what you want, because you know that taking Tomas' offer is the right thing to do as a Queen, but maybe not as a woman with feelings"

Mary closed her eyes and shook her head,

"I musn't let my feelings control the decisions I make. Francis always stresses that the wellbeing of the country comes first and feelings come after "

"Maybe the feelings will come later. Many couples that marry these days don't know each other" Allannah suggested but she got the feeling that Mary wasn't so sure and that Thomas could never replace Francis.

"He promised he'll be discreet while I consider his proposal and I need time to think about it. Other than that you must change your clothes"

"Why?" Allannah asked with suspicion.

"Because there is a ball tonight" Mary answered and disappeared behind the changing screen "the Queen and King want to see you"

"But I don't have any dresses"

"You can have one of mine. But please, try not to ruin that one too"

-AMS-

"Allannah it is good to see you again" Queen Catherine smiled when Mary and Allannah walked in the hall. Mary joined Francis and left Allannah alone with the Queen not that Allannah could blame her "You have my sympathies and I am saddened that I cannot help your country"

Putting on a fake smile Allannah agreed,

"I know and it saddens me too but I am sure my sister will come up with a solution" the Queen's expression offered her a satisfaction then she sweetly added "Now if you'll excuse me I remembered I have something urgent to disscuss with Lola"

Princess Allannah walked past the Queen and joined Mary and her ladies in waiting behind their table. Mary opened her mouth to scold her younger sister but she was interrupted by the king's bored voice,

"Nostradamus"

Man in thick coat who was previously talking with the Queen turned around and looked at his king. The music stopped and the king continued "Why don't you share your wisdom with all of us?"

Nostradamus looked confused. When he respectfully bowed he asked,

"I don't understand…"

The King interrupted him,

"In my wife's ear, what do you whisper? I hear Emperor Maximilian has a seer in Prague who call tell fortune using playing cards" then he pointed at Mary and said "Tell the fortunes of Queen Mary, Princess Allannah Madelyn, and her ladies in waiting"

Nostradamus knelt down and apologized,

"Forgive me your majesty but I am not skilled at cards and I don't control my visions, they come and go as they will"

"You are not as good as Maximilian's seer then?"

At that point the Queen got involved. She stepped forward and ordered,

"Leave him alone Henry"

"How come, the man must have something to recommend him? Since you rely so deeply on his counsel"

Queen sighed and sat down on her throne. Nostradamus walked over to Mary's table and looked at the girls and said,

"Each of you, pick a card and have your question ready"

He told Mary's friends the answers first and then to Mary, Allannah was the last but she didn't know what to ask. With her fingers she picked a card and thought about her question. When Nostradamus was through with her friends his eyes stopped on her expectantly waiting for her question. 'Will I ever have a happy family?' Crossed her mind because ever since she was little she wanted to have a warm home and loving family of her own. She loved Mary but she rarely ever saw her, and she didn't want that for her kids.

Nostradamus smiled slightly and then nodded,

"Yes, but there will be many challenges for you to overcome and you have to remember not to give up because the future is worth it"

King wasn't pleased with his fortune telling and he let them all know,

"Is that the best you can do?"

Nostradamus's face darkened and Allannah leaned back when his eyes narrowed slightly. Then he whispered

"The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies"

There was a silence and Nostradamus didn't look so well. He turned to leave and Mary hurried after him while the Queen ordered,

"Musicians, dancing music!"

-AMS-

"It is true?" Bash asked when he joined Allannah by the lone spot near the lake "That Mary might call off the engagement"

Allannah titled her head and said quietly,

"How do you know? It's supposed to be a secret"

"Well I know my brother well enough, and I saw his look when Mary and Tomas danced. Francis is not good company today I can assure you"

Allannah nodded towards the king's boat which was lighted with the most beautiful lamps of all sorts "he is probably trying to get companies of men right now. I would if I was in his place"

"What do you mean?" Bash asked.

Allannah looked him in his eyes and answered slowly,

"If I was already engaged with someone I love, and if he loved me back, I would try my best not to let anything get between us"

"So you think he loves her?" Bash asked after a while. Allannah nodded and explained

"It is pretty obvious he does. The way he acts around her. I think Mary feels for him too, but they have too much hanging around their necks to be worried about love. I can't say I envy them" she stopped for a moment and then asked "What about you? Do you want to be in Francis's place and take over the country as a King someday?"

"That is probably not a wise question to ask or to answer" Bash smiled "But since we are alone, I think there is no real harm in doing so. Francis and I are pretty close so I know about all the crap he has to deal with, and all the freedom I have as not being the heir to the throne. I never had any desire for the throne and I think I never will. I like living the way I do and being able to do what I want when I want and not having to bother myself with what is the best for France"

Allannah nodded in agreement as she too felt the same way and she hoped Mary never died, and that she had a lot of children when she did because Allannah would never want the throne of Scotland.

"I like that I can speak with you without sugarcoating the truth or lying. Remember once we got in a row and we wouldn't stop fighting? I was five at the time and your father had to step between us or we would have killed each other."

"Yes I remember" he smiled and looked at the starts "You were so cute when you were angry and it didn't matter to me that you yelled. You always express yourself better with expressions rather than words"

"So you are saying that I am not cute anymore?" Allannah teased with raised eyebrow. Bash scratched his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we should test that idea sometime" then he studied her dress and remarked "I really need to find that horse of yours, and soon"

"Tell me about it" Allannah sighed and realized how close together they stood. Her hand was almost touching his and she was sure he didn't notice. His smell filled her nostrils, he smell fresh and a bit like forest. Only the thought of him made her heart beat a little bit faster and that was a feeling she remembered well as a child.

Just as Bash wanted to say something Francis appeared form nowhere walking straight pass Allannah and saying to Bash,

"Bash!"

Sebastian looked around little unhappy but he remained nice,

"What do you need, brother?"

"You are our fastest rider and I need you to deliver a massage"

Bash frowned and glanced at Allannah who was biting her lip. Something wasn't right and she could feel it.

"Can't it wait? I am right in the middle of a something here"

"No it can't" Francis rejected him "Father agreed to send help to Scotland and I need you to speak to all six captains, and make them ready to board the ship which will take them to Scotland"

Allannah was more that surprised with the news but something still didn't end up. Francis studied his brother and then asked, "Are you sure you can ride?"

"I am a riding fiend, little brother" Bash smirked "You will be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy and Mary will stay"

"Just be careful"

"Aren't I always?" Bash asked. Francis just shook his head and took off to find Mary. Allannah kept Bash company until they reach the stables. She waited outside while he went in and readied his horse when they were both outside Bach noticed her pale face and worried expression.

"Aren't you happy that Scotland is getting help?"

Allannah bit her lip and answered carefully,

"Of course I am but… there is something off here. Why would the King had a sudden change of heart when he was so determined not to send help"

"Beats me" Bash shrugged.

"I don't need soldiers if that means you getting killed or hurt" Allannah said and paced on the spot. Bash looked stunned when he heard her admission. He gently squeezed her hand and said,

"I will be all right, and Scotland will have the help it needs. I will probably be back before the sunrise" Allannah nodded and Bash added with more light tone "So do I get a kiss for good luck… I remember I used to get one when we were younger"

Allannah blushed and shook her head,

"Come back to me safely and maybe then you will get one"

"Aw… don't be such a spoil sport. But then you will probably owe me more than one" he grinned and kissed her on her cheek "Tomorrow we'll go to look for your horse so you won't have to walk around like dressed this"

Then he mounted his horse and said goodbye,

"Goodnight, my lady"

"Have a safe ride Sebastian" she said and saw him smirk then he rode off towards the companies of men. The sick feeling in her stomach only got worse and it didn't let her deal with confusing feelings she had towards Bash. She thought It would pass over the years but now she realized that it had only gotten more intense and complex.

She got little sleep that night. And when the dawn came and Bash wasn't back yet it made her worry even more. She really hoped nothing bad had happened to him, and once again her prayers weren't answered.

When she stepped through the castle's front door she could see a horse running towards her. At first she thought it was hers but then she realized that it belonged to Bash, and he was not sitting straight in the saddle.

A pang of pain and fear went through her heart. She grabbed the edge of her dress and ran towards the horse fearing the worse. Once she got there she and a servant pulled Bash off the horse. He looked so pale and weak. His hands were cold and she could see he was unconscious.

When the guards came she let them take him to a healer, with Allannah right on their heels. They took him to Nostradamus. She was blinded with worry and she almost didn't notice Francis and Mary joining her both looking pale and terrified.

She was familiar with the healing and when she saw the cut on his stomach she bit her lip trying to stop a tear or two from spilling down her cheeks. There was little chance he will survive his injury, and she was completely aware of that. Soon after that the king burst in the room and Bash managed to tell him that they were ambushed by English. then Nostradamus gave a sleeping potion to Bash and ordered everyone to clear the room. Allannah volunteered to help, and once she explained to him that she knew a lot about healing he let her stay. When Nostradamus was making his potions she knelt down next to Bash and whispered in his ear,

"Stay with us Bash… you can fight this, I know you can"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
